The present invention relates to a gear shift lever lock fixedly fastened to the console of a car for locking the gear shift lever.
Various steering locks have been disclosed for locking the steering wheels or gear shift levers of motor vehicles. These lock devices cannot be moved to the locking position without using the key. Therefore, the car drivers may have little desire to lock the lock during a temporary parking.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a gear shift lever lock which can be conveniently moved to the locking position without using the key. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the gear shift lever lock comprises a lock body fixedly fastened to the console of a car near the gear shift lever and defining a circularly arched constraint chamber, a top cover covered on the lock body at the top, a shackle made to slide in and out of a sliding way on the lock body, a shackle spring mounted within a groove on the lock body to keep the shackle in the un locking position, a latch bolt supported on a spring within a locating groove on the lock body, and a lock cylinder mounted within a locating hole on the top cover and a recessed hole on the lock body, and wherein pulling the shackle out of the sliding way causes the latch bolt to lock the shackle in the locking position in holding down the gear shift lever within the constraint chamber; turning the cylinder lock with the key causes the latch bolt to be released from the shackle to unlock the gear shift lever.